paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
R
R a.k.a "The one who roams their heart" '' R is a character and what can be called as a both hero and villain sides but "working for his own dream and goal" . Along within his share fare of dreams and purposes, R always offers a good battle withouth feeling a slightly remorse about his opponent. A DLiner of such honor, he was the mastermind behind the attack and genocide of DLiners, and also the one who gaved god-like powers at his own son, Deck. For what as been told, this character is unique and is amongst others the most strongest and proud being in the series, being able to create, destroy or even re-create events that are already happening or that has already happened. R is not a normal being. He is a god, and he has borned with amnesia (althou it is impossible being borned with that desiese, thus it is unknow what was really that desiese. R does not exactly have a good connection with the protagonist of the series. Being a former player, a former anti-hero and now a powerful (if not the most dangerous) antagonist, his move forward on three sides got some contacts not only to later serve as R also some were killed while R was to fight through these parts. While some antagonists were fighting for their goals but still lost against the heroes of the series, R was one of only three who always won and always got what he wanted of his missions (the other two being GOD and Legion), and expanded more transcending their respect and fear throughout the galaxy.However, R always had some weaknesses. His wife, Sil, died when U.S. was at war with his twin brother, causing R to end the war and declare himself conquered, GOD is the winner of the war, thus giving the throne and control of the line D. Another example is when R was wiping his son, Deck, failing that because he saw his only fruit of goodness in front of their eyes, saving Deck and disappearing from view. ''Biography Ric weighs 69 pounds, and has one meter and 86 cubic centimeter (the first season when it is seen, and 2 meters in the rest of the series). His hair is completely black, adding some white or silver mane around, symbolizing the darkness and light in harmony, together with the soul of Ric. When we talk about structure, Ric is average, not changing a thing throughout the series, except when he activates the trigger of his transfomations. When this happens, the height and weight change, and so also the power. As to the family, Ric has about 32 daughters and four sons, but nothing is known about them. Just know that they are all human, except R, his eldest son and Deck, his youngest son. ''Powers and abilitys R has unique abilitys and powers, making him one of the most powerfull antagonists in the series. Between them are: As 'R:' *﻿Control over the magnetism existing in the field of battle, when opponents of R using firearms, weapons or craft, or even legendary weapons that contain any type of metal or ore, the ability of magnetic R is activated. With this, R can break, control, or to suck all the type of metal his enemies are having. *Power galactic and universal, able to carry his own world and emerging elsewhere along with other planets. *Even with the above description, its power is such that is able to undo planets with just the look. But whenever we're done, his vitality drops down too well years of life. *Master and expert in firearms and weapons craft: R has sufficient knowledge to create powerful weapons and powerful armor, as well as swords and firearms (for example, R has managed to create a replica of Masanzi, a katana forged by Bloody clan). *Master of magic and dark arts: R is able to use magic to finish up his opponent, if not use or want to mess with their own hands. R can use and create inter-dimensional portals, cosmic pillars rise out of nothing (thus destroying everything that reaches), breaking reality, can recreate the memories of nightmares in his opponents, absorb vitality, consume souls to empower themselves yourself, slow down time, among other mystical abilities. *Master Swordsman: R uses with efficiency and excellence your sword "Scales of black," or in other words, "Flaming destiny." *Flaming destination: Since R has a legendary weapon, the "fiery fate" or "fiery fate," R gained access to one of the skills most dangerous of the series: R is able to ignite everything that appears in front, without even waving their sword or move, making a perfect and impenetrable defense. The Katana is also capable of absorbing matter and cosmic dust, increasing the critical state that can leave your opponent, and can even kill you without even looking at him. *Like Andre, Ric could also choose 2 powers for his own: He choosed the magnetic power, and another one called "Third dying eye" , wich is very unknow to all the characthers of the serie. It is said, thou, that is very lethal and whoever trys to fight the host of it will perish in a matter of seconds, thus making the item whoms power is the most chaotic in the entire series, even getting throu the ilusions of Andre (and his ilusions are very, very dangerous.) . As '"Emperor of the distant darkness" :' *Unlimited control over darkness. *Ability to create black holes, whose function is to absorb hearts.A small detail about this technique is its ability to expand the hole, and can cover an entire planet, without reaching the peak of its original strength . *Yamatanzo control over a stronger and possessed of darkness, called "Corrupting the light." #In addition to the power of the new shape of his katana, the cuts created by the inter-temporal own katana are now able to damage within a matter in temporal and unimaginarie power, that can affect the mentality and ability to think without even touching the opponent them with his blade. *Ability to absorb the darkness and can draw strength and stamina of this source of evil energy. *Control over the "damaged rotten"* ( * Note: The "Damaged rotten" are a kind of fictional humanoid body created by the darkness of this character.) . *Age frozen. Retains its shape young or old age without exceeding regress to a state smaller. *Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, ability to keep pace superhuman. Trivia and associations: *R is not so much a talking character as the others. All along the series, the only ways he speaks is about where it is his own brother, or if the '"Door to the never ending pain"' is opened . *R is aware of his actions, and the people he have killed along his goals. But on the reverse, when he kills someone closer to him (for example, his wife, 'Sil ') , he is seen on the grave off his wife, smiling for a rare occasion: that the only women on his life that satisfied him from the begining, middle and end of life was her. *R inner power and will to become one with darkness is not strange to be told: his original plan was to vanish in the darkness, so he could be inside of it forever. There where many occasions that he wielded such powers of the great evil , such as the' "Chaoxz" family', the '"Gervat" clan', and even he took control over Andre body (Thus creating' Randre, thou this fusion is expected to be forbidden on all the worlds, due to his overpowering aura and strenght) to his own will. *In addiction to his inner darkness, all along the series and seasons it can be sensed that he is merging pieces of the original darkness. This proves to be correct, as he joins them all and merges with it, thus fusioning to be named ''"Emperor of the distant Darkness"'' . #However, this seems to have a counter-part, as another being was created when the ''"Emperor of the distant Darkness"'' was created: The ''"Emperor of the distant Light"'' . It is safe to say that the emperor of the light side is Andre, wich could be proved correctly when'' Royal whispers in pain that'' "there he is, the idiot who awaited to bring the Emperor down" . '' #Despise this, both Emperors could not surpass eachother, as their powers where interfiring within their souls, both corrupted and enlighted. However, the willing of Andre to have his brother safed from darkness, and the willing of R to have his brother in safe for not using darkness is a hint about their endless war against each other: Not for surpassing or to see who is the strongest, but because that if they fought with their real will, both would die, due to their powers being counters of eachother. #This proves to be right: When the Emperor of the Darkness 'tracks the '''Emperor of the Light '''with his ''"Uncrossed Beam", ''the '''Emperor of the Light '''counters with the ''"Wisdom madness", both powers being able to counter eachother, thus no winner could be out as a result of this match. Section of the game "Paralel worlds" : "Everything falls as the plan indicates." ----R's intro quote "There will be casualties .."---- R's intro quote ".... I warned you."---- R's victory quote R is a character to appear in the followed upcoming game "Paralel worlds" . Background : R is a character and what can be called as a both hero and villain sides but "working for his own dream and goal" . Along within his share fare of dreams and purposes, R always offers a good battle withouth feeling a slightly remorse about his opponent. A DLiner of such honor, he was the mastermind behind the attack and genocide of DLiners, and also the one who gaved god-like powers at his own son, Deck. For what as been told, this character is unique and is amongst others the most strongest and proud being in the series, being able to create, destroy or even re-create events that are already happening or that has already happened. R is not a normal being. He is a god, and he has borned with amnesia (althou it is impossible being borned with that desiese, thus it is unknow what was really that desiese. R does not exactly have a good connection with the protagonist of the series. Being a former player, a former anti-hero and now a powerful (if not the most dangerous) antagonist, his move forward on three sides got some contacts not only to later serve as R also some were killed while R was to fight through these parts. While some antagonists were fighting for their goals but still lost against the heroes of the series, R was one of only three who always won and always got what he wanted of his missions (the other two being GOD and Legion), and expanded more transcending their respect and fear throughout the galaxy.However, R always had some weaknesses. His wife, Sil, died when U.S. was at war with his twin brother, causing R to end the war and declare himself conquered, GOD is the winner of the war, thus giving the throne and control of the line D. Another example is when R was wiping his son, Deck, failing that because he saw his only fruit of goodness in front of their eyes, saving Deck and disappearing from view. Appearance : Ric weighs 69 pounds, and has one meter and 86 cubic centimeter (the first season when it is seen, and 2 meters in the rest of the series). His hair is completely black, adding some white or silver mane around, symbolizing the darkness and light in harmony, together with the soul of Ric. When we talk about structure, Ric is average, not changing a thing throughout the series, except when he activates the trigger of his transfomations. When this happens, the height and weight change, and so also the power. As to the family, Ric has about 32 daughters and four sons, but nothing is known about them. Just know that they are all human, except R, his eldest son and Deck, his youngest son. Gameplay : True to the series, R is indeed a character of weight and strength. He keeps his speed and skills, thus compensating for the lack of strength. It's a front character: it is more likely to use R as a character hidden in the shadows to catch their enemies when they are in full guard. However, you have to balance every movement of R, because the balance of character may be the end, if not used properly and appropriately as well. Result is a character balanced and ready to break the enemies in mere seconds. Attacks: *''Satan handed: A frontal attack, in which R shakes his katana against his enemy, stabbing him in the process.If R does not stab your opponent throws his katana to the front automatically. Therefore, this attack serves as a long-range attacks and short range. *''Exaggerated blood:'' R launches a bloody little ball, which explodes into immediate contact with your opponent. By pressing the square button will make the ball levitate slowly chasing the opponent by pressing the triangle button will cause the ball reaches an average speed, pressing the circle button will cause the ball to reach a higher speed, carrying the damage too. * Spear of God: R launches its katana in the air, following the descent of his katana to the location of the opponent, holding the opponent in the process. It lasts about five seconds until the fall katana, so R must keep the opponent in place of the fall. * Scarlet death: ''R moves his finger against the opponent, awakening a crimson ray that takes extreme damage. By pressing the square button will cause the beam to come quickly, but with little force, with the triangle button will make the radius coming in average time and average power, whereas with the circle button will cause the beam to take longer, but that will take extreme damage. This attack is very good to go with a combo. * ''Prevail: R teleports to three possible sites: Pressing the square button will cause R to teleport to nearby opponents, with the triangle button will cause R to teleport onto the opponent, catching him on guard, with the circle button will cause R to teleport behind the opponent's back. It's also good to start combos. *''Bedazzled 'Return:'' R point's and shoot the sheath of his katana to the opponent, paralyzing him for a few seconds.'' *Unholy projectile''': R cuts the air with your katana, then sticking the hem of the katana in the cut that was made by the blade of the katana. The projectile itself hunt around for seconds, until hitting your opponent. Ultimate Hyper: *Honor of the strongest: R would unsheathing his katana, and would poke her in the ground. When this happens, Imperia automatically joins R, making it untouchable by a timeout of 10 seconds. R gets more power and speed, but can not fill up your stamina, you can not even defend. However, this lack of defense makes up for with his strength and speed.